


CCPD After Hours, spent in the showers: Barry and Eddie smut fic

by BisexualCiscoRamon, CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Series: Sex and Superheroics [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen loves dick, Bottom Barry, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Top Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/BisexualCiscoRamon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: Eddie needs to relax after a long day at work. Luckily for him Barry Allen is in the showers and ready to help.





	CCPD After Hours, spent in the showers: Barry and Eddie smut fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/gifts).



> I don't own anything except the ideas in my head. This one however came from my awesome friend so it's now a dedication fic.

Barry closed his eyes as he stepped into the hot warm water of the showers at work. It had been a tough long day, aside from his grueling battles as the Flash, he’d actually been in the field today. He sighed as he turned, letting the water cascade over his back, he wanted nothing to do with the rest of the world at the moment. At least that’s what he thought when he was alone. Not minutes later did he get a visitor in the showers, he heard the door lock and he knew who it was. They’d spoken a bit and wondered just how far things would go, but now? Now Barry couldn’t wait to find out.

Eddie Thawne slowly made his way towards him, a smile over his pretty face and eyes that melted any stress away. It was easy to see why Iris loved him, as much as Barry wanted to hate him he couldn’t, wouldn’t dare. Hell he even rather loved him himself, so it was of no surprise to either of them that Barry slid over allowing Eddie to join him in the shower. For all that Barry had seen and done today, he knew that Eddie had a much harder day, pushing himself to train with Barry after work had just about done it as he could see and almost feel the pain the other man was in. Eddie closed his eyes, the warmth from the water soothing his aching muscles as he leaned against Barry. 

The leanest of the two men doing his best to help the other relax, the arduous day clearly having taken its toll on him. Barry continued to massage Eddie’s shoulders, slowly moving down to his knees, gently hitting the tiles as to not hurt himself. He kissed Eddie’s stomach and massaged his thighs, reaching around to grope his ass, loving how firm it was. Within seconds Eddie’s cock started to throb and bob expanding before Barry’s eyes. He knew that Eddie was playing with him, making his cock bounce to tease the CSI as he gripped the Detective’s cock at the base and gave him a firm stroke. Eddie bucked his hips, thrusting into Barry’s hand as he was pushed back against the cool tiled wall of the shower.

Barry leaned in, licking the tip of Eddie’s soft head as he captured it in his mouth, sucking softly as he felt fingers run through his short hair. Eddie wasn't forcing him to go deeper, more urging him to carry on with how he was doing things. As if he needed any more incentive than Eddie’s cock filling his mouth, Barry happily carried on taking all of Detective Thawne into his willing mouth inch by inch. The young metahuman loved this, clearly by how much of Eddie’s cock kept disappearing down his throat as he bobbed his head up and down the thick shaft, eliciting something that sounded like an Ooo or a yes, Barry couldn’t tell and he didn’t really care.

He pulled off stroking Eddie, resting his jaw, as he looked the blond in the eyes. Clearly he’d needed that, his face a mix of pleasure and of lust as he glared at the CSI with intensity. Barry leaned in to kiss his thighs and grope his ass teasingly. Eddie pulled him up off of his knees, pulling Barry to him as he turned down the water. The two kissed pressing hard bodies together, hard cocks rubbing up against and between them both. Barry was lost the moment that Eddie’s lips and tongue moved from his lips to his neck. He had a weakness that made his knees buckle. 

Eddie pressed on, licking and sucking at the spot knowing full well just how horny it made Barry. He sank to his knees, eager to return the favor. He saw Barry’s cock throbbing begging for release, and with a quick motion the blond detective had his cock secured between his lips. He bobbed his head up and down sucking Barry hard and fast as he snuck a finger between his firm ass. As Eddie teased his cheeks, Barry spread his legs allowing Eddie’s well manicured fingers to tease his ass. The pair continued like this for a while, Eddie sucking Barry’s cock as Barry worked himself back and forth across Eddie’s fingers. They would have gone all day but they both knew that it was time for Barry to be fucked.

Eddie sat down on the floor bracing against the wall, his leg’s spread out as his erect cock pointed har to the sky. Barry straddled his waist with his ass facing Eddie. It took some time but the two managed it as Barry slid down onto Eddie, slowly but surely beginning to ride him. The two moved together, Eddie’s hands on Barry’s hips. The speedster doing his best to keep things at a normal pace as he bounced up and down on the detective’s cock, his own coming back to life once more. He leaned into Eddie, loving the feel of him against his back as his cock filled him up in all the right places. Eddie stroked his cock, doing his best to contain himself as he felt his legs start to tremble, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. As if he knew that, Barry started to rock harder and faster, wanting his partner to finish. Within seconds of that Eddie came, panting as he started to speak only to be silenced by Barry’s lips. They both knew that the night held much more for them.


End file.
